Clairvoyant
by tinochan
Summary: In a world where All For One continues to reign supreme over the underworld, Izuki strives to find meaning in her cursed reality, and force the man who started it all to grovel at her feet. Slight AU Fem!Izuku x Katsuki x Shoto
1. Without Warning

**April 25th, 2157**

**Osaka, Japan**

The two titans opposed each other, as they had been doing before time itself. Chaos and Order, two entities prevalent throughout the universe, but only known to themselves. Always clashing, the results shifting the fate of existence as we know it, but never truly ending. Without one, there would not be the other. And without either, there would be nothing.

_x_

"You will return what you have taken, All For One." All Might stares down his sworn enemy as he emphasizes his name, aura exuding power and hope as energy crackles around him.

"Oh?" Straightening his posture, All For One removes his hands from his suit pockets, sliding into a combat stance, his right hand slightly in front of his chin, left hand right below it. "It seems they are no longer with us". His muscle fibers all tensing at once, All For One suddenly appears before All Might, fist embedded into the symbol of peace's gut, a shockwave of explosive power carving valleys into the area behind him. "Although, it would be my pleasure to send you to them."

All Might leaps back, wiping crimson ichor from his chin as he surveys the damage created by his archenemy. "Just because you have acquired a couple more quirks doesn't mean you can best me in combat, All For One! You haven't even had time to nurture them. I may as well be fighting a toddler who had just unlocked his powers."

All For One slowly returns his arms to his sides, his charismatic smile returning to his unmarred face. "Why must you take me for a fool, Toshinori? I have never failed to accomplish any of my goals." He begins to float into the air, slight winds whipping around his feet. "I most certainly did not fall short in achieving this one." White lightning crackles around his body, bright x shaped patterns spreading from his chest outward. "Not in the slightest."

All Might roars and launches into the sky towards All For One, his movements undetectable by the naked eye as he and his enemy surge into battle. Toshinori grapples with All For One, creating massive shockwaves of wind that flatten the earth around them. "That doesn't matter to me; for I am here." All Might's grip tightens, bones creaking and blood leaking from his hands as he holds All For One back.

"You say you're here, but you seem to forget where you are. We're in the middle of Osaka; thousands of people just kilometers from us. I wonder what is becoming of them, as we battle it out in the middle of their home.." All For One suddenly disappears from All Might's grip, appearing some ten meters away with his hands spread. His hands seemed empty, but the density of the energy forming between them was apparent to All Might. It kept growing and growing until a shimmering outline was seen between his hands. "Allow me to send them my greetings." All For One pushes his hands outward, thrusting them towards the greater area of the city.

The moment his hands complete their motion, a deafening roar is heard all throughout Japan. The invisible attack instantly turned the beautiful skyline of Osaka into a scene of carnage. It was comparable to a meteor sliding along the surface of earth, a massive trench spanning many kilometers wide tearing through the city. Buildings instantly toppled as their lower halves were decimated and pushed aside like cardboard boxes; rubble piling up in massive heaps near the end of the newly created valley. Water begins pouring into the crevice as the blast blew straight through the Kyu-Yodo river, massive torrents of liquid causing entire pieces of skyscrapers to float downstream as if they were ice cubes.

All For One is seen panting after unleashing his devastating attack, a crazed smile apparent on his face. "Do you see this, All Might? This is merely the power of one of the new quirks I acquired, aptly dubbed Tempest. It allows me to control any aspect imaginable of the air; with time, I should be able to simply remove the oxygen from the atmosphere, systematically killing every organism on earth at once. Isn't that wonderful?" He returns his hands to his coat pockets, relaxing as if he was a professor giving a lecture to his students. "I've gained nine other quirks that are just as powerful or even more so than this. It baffles me that modern society keeps quirk information stored in such simple, primal ways. It was no difficulty at all to merely comb through the registry for individuals with powers, that correctly nurtured, would become godly. You know how the story goes; you've heard it from your mentor. Once I lay eyes upon a quirk I desire, nothing will stop me from taking it. I almost pity you; it is simply impossible to stop me."

All Might's rage had reached its absolute peak, his aura pulsating with anger as he listens to All For One monologue after he seemingly just ended the lives of thousands, if not more. "You… YOU WILL REPENT!" Both godlike fighters entered their combat stances, the area around them thriving with energy, rage, and the will to succeed.

All Might tenses and blitzes All For One, appearing before him while aiming his fist into his neck for a devastating right hook. His enemy smirks as Toshinori's hand phases through his body, exiting through the back of the head. Before All Might can react, All For One is behind him, sending him surging towards the earth at blinding speeds with a devastating hammer blow to the head, creating a massive explosion on contact. As soon as All Might lands, he is once again before All For One in the air, launching another punch towards him only for his fist to phase through his opponent's body once again. All Might phases backwards, barely avoiding All For One's incoming fist. The two launch into a brutal fistfight, All Might utilizing his godlike strength and All For One using his assorted collection of speed, teleportation, and enhancing quirks to repel his nemesis's heavy blows. It almost seemed like All For One was toying with All Might, merely testing his new quirks out as he danced around his opponent, avoiding every attack and shifting through time to land a quick, but destructive strike.

After taking the brunt of one of All For One's wind based attacks, similar in power to the one that destroyed half of Osaka, All Might retreats to gather his bearings. All For One lowers himself to the ground, dusting off his still immaculate suit. "Have you had enough yet, Toshinori? You have yet to seriously harm me, but you seem to be on your last legs." His words were true, as All Might was heavily panting with blood streaming from multiple injuries. All For One was unharmed, still emitting the same powerful aura as before. It was simply too hard for All Might to land a blow when he could skip time, become intangible, and switch himself with nearby objects within a microsecond of sensing it.

Adjusting his posture, All Might cracks his neck and begins to hop up and down, as if he is a swimmer warming up behind the starting blocks before a race. "Unfortunately, I don't know when- or how- to give up. Never before have I ran from a fight, for it is my duty. It is my duty to remove you from earth, as you have caused irreversible damage to it." Lightning begins crackling around All Might's body, even more so than before. Yellow x shaped patterns encompass his body as the ground around him shatters, debris floating into the air around him. The pressure surrounding him was many times greater than the earth's gravitational pull, wind blowing in massive gusts, pushing back the remains of nearby buildings.

"Just like you, I do not fall short in my goals." All Might bends his legs in an athletic position, his arms limp at his sides. His massive calves and hamstrings bulge as his legs begin steaming, his internal pressure and power raising immensely. "Especially when the entire world is backing me!"

'_He's coming!'_ All For One preps his intangibility quirk, prepared to let All Might's attack phase through him, his overdrive quirk on standby to detect his nemesis's first miniscule movement that would sign the beginning of an attack. He would then skip to a point where he was behind All Might's flank and

As All Might disappears, All For One's body becomes translucent as his quirks activate to negate the oncoming blow.

Shortly after, All Might reappears before All For One, his fist embedded into his face. A stream of light is fired from Yagi's hand, completely burrowing through All For One's head and leaving nothing behind. The beam continues into the background, vaporizing every barrier it comes into contact with. Massive gales blow behind All For One, showcasing the pure power behind All Might's attack.

All For One's wound is already cauterized, the pure heat of All Might's photon based attack completely razing the cells of his head. Only parts of his posterior skull remained, the rest simply missing from existence. Blood spews from his wound as he falls to his knees, All Might standing triumphant above him.

Another lob of blood erupts from All For One, painting the ground maroon. His regeneration quirk is working in overtime to repair the wound, red energy crackling around his head as his skull begins to regrow as All Might looks down upon him, seemingly pitying him. At this point, the only thing keeping him alive is his newly obtained vitality quirk. Without it, his life force would have depleted ages ago. His nemesis is looking similar, blood running down his neck as steam pours off of his body.

"It's over, All For One. Surrender peacefully or the next blow won't be pulled."

All For One raises his half-formed head to meet All Might's gaze. His jaw and surrounding areas had been restored, but instead of facial features, he sported a massive scar that ran from his forehead down to his lips. "Surrender? You must be out of your mind. What punishment other than death awaits me after what I have done? There is no need for pleasantries." Rising to a lunging position, All For One steadies himself. "I don't see how you came to the conclusion that this battle is over. This won't end until one of us perishes."

"You are in no condition to continue fighting, you're missing half of your head and god knows what else. Bluffing will only further anger me."

All For One raises his left hand, forming a finger gun with his hand.

"You are dead wrong, All Might."

Before All Might is able to react, an electrical blast is shot from All For One's finger, launching a 500 yen coin that was lying nearby towards All Might at relativistic speeds, the nickel based coin's shape warping reality as it beams through the air. The projectile enters his body in the upper chest and promptly exits through his rib cavity. The coin continues behind him, embedding itself into a building's destroyed foundation and creating a massive electrical explosion.

"You are dead wrong."

All For One rises to his feet, his head fully healed save for his face tissue. Other than that he is unharmed, his other minor wounds already healed. He stalks towards his nemesis, who is spread eagle on his back, blood flowing from his chest as if it was a fountain. A hole reminiscent of a perfect circle is present on his chest, purple lines extending from it in kaleidoscope fashion up towards his trapezius muscles and downwards to his navel.

"Pathetic. This is the world's symbol of peace? You are nothing compared to me." All For One turns away, walking straight into the destruction as helicopters and humvees are heard nearby, finally able to approach the fight as the massive winds and shockwaves had stopped.

"Now then, perhaps I should check on Izuki and Takashi."

He fades into the darkness.

_x_

**April 26th, 2157**

**Musutafu, Japan**

"_Entire city destroyed, casualties numbering in the high tens of thousands-"_

"_Perpetuator is still an unknown in the ongoing investigation-"_

"_The battle began when a facility owned by YSL, a private sector weapons manufacturer, suffered a chemical explosion-"_

All Might slid his finger over the remote, turning the television hanging off the starch white wall in front of him off. All of the world's major news channels were covering the Osaka incident, and seeing the his failure come to fruition made his insides churn. Not that there was much left inside of him, anyways.

His gaze lowers to his gaunt abdomen, covered by his god awful mustard-yellow hospital gown. He hadn't laid witness to this form since before he obtained One For All. He assumed his new body was a permanent consequence of his injury, subsequently meaning his reign as Symbol of Peace was over. He then lifts the hem of his gown up and examines his wound.

It looks very much similar to when it was inflicted on him, the same purple, swirling scars surrounding it. He had been life flighted to Musutafu; specifically, UA's campus, as it was where Recovery Girl was currently stationed at. She was the only one in the eastern hemisphere capable of treating such a wound, much less heal it. After extensive operations, he had been informed he no longer possessed a stomach, both lungs, his heart, liver, and pancreas. Those that hadn't been eviscerated by All For One's electrical attack had been fried into oblivion by the electrical charge. His first question had been obvious- how the fuck was he still alive? He was then gruffly told by Recovery Girl that he misheard; he no longer possessed his original organs. They had been replaced and regrown through use of stem cell regeneration.

Her answer did nothing to placate his confusion, because as far as he was concerned, medical science hadn't figured out yet how to cure cancer, much less regenerating organs and organ systems from embryonic cells. His response annoyed Recovery Girl, and she told him the operator would see him shortly to discuss.

His surgery had been overseen by someone other than Recovery Girl? He honestly didn't know what to think at this point. Perhaps he was not as knowledgeable in the medical field as he had prior thought.

All Might's musings were interrupted when the door to his recovery room opened. He tilted his head towards the intrusion, expecting a old, smart-looking physician to walk in and bombard him with complicated words and phrases regarding his procedure. He didn't expect to see the doorway completely empty, as if he had just been the victim of a doorbell ding-dong prank. Different scenarios flashed through his brain as he was in a private internal care unit, separated from the rest of UA's integrated public hospital.

"I am right here, Yagi-san."

His head whipped back into a neutral position so fast All Might could have sworn he heard some of his cervical vertebrae slide out of place. 'Great, just one other thing for Chiyo to chew me out for.'

Standing at the foot of his bed was the complete opposite of what he expected. A kid, no more than 13, wearing a loose fitting lab coat over black scrubs, was staring Toshinori in the eyes. He had bright white hair styled in a undercut that looked like it was very recently done, round eyeglasses with light brown rims, an angled jaw, and bright, jade eyes that had undertones of suffering and knowledge beyond his years. He seemed to be very small at first glance, but All Might wasn't fooled; under the black garb his muscles were bulging, his quadriceps straining against the fabric, his bicep and triceps barely retained by his shirt. He was a very handsome young man, only hindered by his height; barely reaching 155 cm, he was about as tall as a middle school girl.

"I am sure you have many questions about your procedure, and I am here to answer any of them." He took off his lab coat and brushed it off delicately, hanging it on the clothes rack in Yagi's room- where the hell did that come from-

All Might shifted his attention from the newly spawned clothing rack to the young man in front of him. "Who are you..?"

The unknown boy leaned back and sat down into a comfortable, plush armchair with bright crimson pillows that Yagi hadn't noticed before. "My name is Takashi Hatake, Yagi-san. You may call me Takashi." _'That name!-'_

"Yes, I was one of two people All For One mentioned after he defeated you. To put it shortly, I am one of two subjects of Heaven who failed the integration process. My quirk allows me to do anything imaginable and plausible, which allowed me to restore your organs." Takashi sat up from his chair, pacing back and forth as All Might aptly watched his armchair fade out of existence. "A prerequisite must be met for my quirk to operate: given any amount of time, the desired outcome is possible for the user to accomplish himself using any means. For your situation, I merely wished that your organs would be restored, and as you are living and breathing in front of me, it would seem that, given enough time to study embryonic cells and other fields corresponding with the procedure, I would be able to operate on you personally and grow your organs back."

All Might stared at the boy in front of him, who was speaking as if he was a biochemistry professor at an Ivy League university. This was the knowledge of one of All For One's subjects. Theoretically speaking, the other 10 children whose quirks he did harvest were this intelligent as well. "I get what you are saying.. somewhat. As long as you, as a normal human, can accomplish your 'wish', you can will it into reality. Correct?"

Takashi stopped pacing and sat down into a newly created chair, this time sporting royal blue cushions. "Precisely. To answer your next question, every day, I would use my quirk to attempt to escape, but the requirements weren't met, essentially sealing my fate. When you and the JSDF launched a joint attack on YSL's facility, the prerequisite was met and I escaped that very moment."

The pieces were finally falling into place for All Might. "And what of the other person All For One mentioned? Izuki, I believe?"

Takashi's face instantly hardened, and he turned to leave the room. "I do not know. Whatever happened to her, I believe she is fine. She was the only one out of the twelve of us with the ability to resist All For One. Why she was not terminated beforehand, I have no idea. It seemed All For One had made a game of sorts out of his meetings with her."

Obviously, talking about the other subjects was a sore subject for Takashi. The kid had been in captivity for who knows how many years, and presumably most of the others did not make it out. He had an inkling as to what the young teen was thinking as well. "I can assume the other ten are no longer alive."

"You would be correct." Takashi moves to exit the room, but is stopped by All Might's voice.

"Takashi."

"You too can be a hero."

A lone tear drips from Takashi's eye.

He mouths something, then leaves the room.

'_Sorry'._

_x_

All Might's next visitor was his close friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi, a detective working for the Musutafu Police Force. He was one of the few who knew the truth about One For All and its counterpart, making him Yagi's go-to personal investigator regarding All For One.

"Your organ replacement surgery was a success, but I advise that you only use your power for around 300 minutes a day. Takashi was unable to completely heal your wound, and it will have lasting effects on your health. Cutting down the time you operate as a hero should compensate for this." Naomasa took a drag of his cigarette, squishing the sputtering end of it into an ash tray that was littered with old smokes.

All Might coughed as his friend made no attempt to blow the smoke away from him. "Could you not smoke in here? You are jeopardizing my health as a recovering patient." He said this half heartedly, as he knew the situation as a whole must be taking a toll on Naomasa.

The detective ignored All Might and continued speaking. "All For One is still at large, but my guess is that he lays low for quite a bit to rebuild his forces. Following the joint attack, he doesn't have many assets remaining. On that note, you're being discharged today." He tossed an aluminum case to All Might, who opened it, revealing an immaculate, navy blue two piece suit, with a white shirt and black tie. "Put this on, half of the world's reporters have been waiting outside to get a scoop on this. I worked with the prime minister and the military to attempt to cover this entire disaster up, but when All For One decided to destroy half of Osaka, that plan went out the window. It's a fucking pain, but you're the one who signed up for this."

_x_

After finally making it through the hoard of media and news outlets, All Might was seated with Naomasa in a sleek black Cadillac Escalade. The driver started the ignition, and closed the privacy barrier separating the driver's seat from the passenger area.

All Might let out a giant sigh, leaning his massive head against the tempered glass window, gazing at the many helicopters and fighter jets flying around the air space of greater Japan. Military presence had increased tenfold as the country was put in a state of emergency. Schools and universities had canceled classes, public transit was down and the streets were mostly empty, save for an abundance of heros on extended patrols, looking for any sign of All For One. Granted, they didn't actually know who they were looking for, as that was classified information, but instead for any signs of terroristic attacks.

Naomasa blew out a puff of smoke before turning to speak to All Might. "The country is in disarray, its citizens in fear of what will happen next. You now know what you must do, All Might."

All Might was gripping his armrest so hard that you could smell the wood structure burning as the friction between his hand and the wood exponentially increased.

"Yeah." He released the armrest, his giant hand embossed into it, smoke rising from its splintered edge as if it was one of Naomasa's joints.

"It'll be alright."

"For I Am Here."

_x_

**just toying around with some concepts i had, this being a more 'realistic' take on the bnha universe; more precisely what i envision it to be. **

**trying to update bimonthly. no promises.**

**takashi is the only oc, and his role throughout is minor. no, even though his last name is hatake and his character takes after kakashi, his first name is a reference to takashi murakami, one of my favorite artists. :)**

**:! tino**


	2. Nothing Was The Same

**February 26th, 2163**

**Musutafu, Japan**

"_Godfather rap, nappy plaits to the back_

_James Brown swag, Papa's got a brand-new bag_

_And I don't know how to act-"_

"Izu-nee…"

"_-On or off the record, might go axe_

_Harlem back up on the map_

_True New York will knock the Apple out you Jacks"_

A small hand is seen lightly patting the thick, toned thigh of a teenage girl, dressed in a mere black sports bra and black yoga pants, as she slumbers on a small futon with the upper half meter of it being underneath a wooden desk, legs spread lazily and arms resting above her head as American rap blares from the headphones situated over her ears.

"_Pop your Snapple cap, pop facts_

_Gucci and Dior biddin' wars_

_Who order a piece before they hit the floors"_

"Izu-nee!" The little girl attempting to wake the older one shifts from small pats to full on smacks onto the teen's legs, alternating hands as if she was playing patty cake. The older girl is still undisturbed, unable to hear her sister due to her headphones and in too deep of a sleep to feel her touches. A stupid grin is plastered on her face, a droplet of drool dripping down her chin as she continues taking even, deep breaths. Curly, but thin, green hair is plastered to the pillow, reaching to the bottom of her shoulder blades in length. Four freckles reside on each side of her face, about an inch below her eyes on her cheeks.

"_Not even shit you see overseas in stores_

_Who else with me? I know you seen the force"_

"Mou, Izu-nee! Wake up already!" The small girl is seen pouting, before her expression shifts to one of a devious prankster. She rises from her crouched position and sets herself over the slumbering girl, her legs on the outer sides of her body. She grins, then leaps into the air.

"_I'm in Gibral', I been the Lord_

_Holy tabernacle, missiles snap your favo-"_

The child lands squarely on the asleep teen's stomach, simultaneously awakening her and forcing the air out of her lungs. Her head jerks up, only to be sent crashing back down to her pillow due to the wooden obtrusion above her. She groans and pulls the headphones off of her head, tossing them to the side as the music peters out. Her eyes flutter open, revealing large, bright, jade green orbs. She focuses her vision onto the intruder, only to be met with her face in very close proximity to hers, the small girl's nose nearly touching her chin while her pure, snow white hair rests on her ample chest.

"Ohayo, Izu-nee!" She flashes a blindingly bright smile at Izuki, her red eyes glittering with childish excitement.

"Ohayo, Eri…" Eri crawls off of Izuki's torso, her large smile still plastered on her face as Izuki rubs the sleep out of her eyes. She aims her vision at the analog clock hanging on the smooth, wood wall of the cubicle, groaning as she reads the time. "6:00… why so early today, Eri?"

Said girl spins around 360 degrees and forms a peace sign, winking at Izuki. "Because today is the U.A. entrance exams!"

U.A High School, an internationally funded public institute, created for the sole purpose of nurturing the upper echelon of potential heroes each generation. Situated in a multi-thousand square kilometer campus in the greater Musutafu area, it boasted an absurdly low acceptance rate of 0.03% into its hero course, alongside an equally absurd curriculum. The school was notorious for its freedom in both the student and teaching sectors, leading to wildly different student experiences compared to other notable hero schools. U.A accepts acclipants from all over the globe, given they are able to pass both the written exam and the practical exam. Unlike other institutions, those are the only requirements; there are no fees, nationality blacklists, or anything of the like. As long as a potential candidate is able to pass both sections of the entrance exam, they are accepted, regardless of their circumstances. Usually, this would cause problems, but due to both the difficulty of the entry exams and each class only containing 40 students, U.A is able to accomodate for students who require aid.

Izuki's eyes widened, her mind already going into overdrive as she prepares herself for the hurdles ahead. "Shit, you're right, I need to get up and get going!" Izuki leaps out of her futon and begins to search through a small pile of clothes on the wood desk, picking out a musty white shirt and baggy sweatpants, before changing her mind and replacing the cloths. '_No time to go shower, I need to be there early in case there are issues with my application.' _She quickly brushes her hair, a pathetic attempt to straighten her curly locks before putting it in a messy bun, afterwards tossing a supple red apple to Eri from a fruit basket resting on the desk before grabbing one for herself. The cute toddler fumbles with the sweet fruit as Izuki prepares to leave the cubicle. "You know the drill, don't leave the room, if any staff come by say I'm in the restroom, and stay out of trouble…" Eri mock salutes Izuki as she exits, yelling "Good Luck!" as she sprints out of the manga cafe and to her future.

_x_

Leaning against a support pole in the train, Izuki scrolls through her phone looking at the latest hero news as she munches on her apple with her other hand. The train is filled to the brim, salarymen on their way to their workplace along with a substantial amount of third year middle school students presumably on their way to the U.A. campus to try their hand at applying as well. In close proximity to Izuki were three particular students who could be best described as wannabe delinquents. Sagging pants, the top buttons of their black uniform unbuttoned, they were loudly talking about the other students on board the train, some of their remarks less than acceptable. Considering the prestige and hype around U.A.'s entrance exams, scouting your potential rivals was fine, but openly calling out other kids on the early morning train route was just plain rude. None of this fazed Izuki though as she continued browsing the news and eating her breakfast, until she heard a particular comment from one of the boys, one with wings sprouting from his posterior deltoid muscles.

He nudged the shoulder of one of his buds, not-so-discreetly motioning towards Izuki as he spoke. "God damn dude, look at the tits on that bitch.. And what is she wearing too, damn slut.." His two friends began ogling her, taking in each part of her honed body as slight blushes appeared on their faces. Compared to the other female students on the train, Izuki outclassed them in every league imaginable; there was no argument in this case.

One of the delinquent's eyes, a chubby kid with extended fingers, drifted down to Izuki's plump and toned butt, his face near steaming as he took in the sight. "Her ass too.. Wonder how much she squats.." His face was one of pure, unadulterated lust as he fantasized god knows what.

Many of the older passengers were shooting looks of disgust at the teens, obviously perturbed by their blatant sexual harassment, but none of them deemed it important enough to get into a fight over; it was common knowledge that all of the students on this train were on the way to U.A., meaning they had some form of basic combat prowess if they were even attempting the exam. The men's slight blushes as their gaze passed over Izuki's body did not go unnoticed by her either.

During all of the commotion, Izuki was still mindlessly scrolling through social media feeds, the boys comments pushed to the furthest areas of her mind. She was no stranger to being ogled and called a slut for her body type and choice of clothing- her body was one of an elite athlete mixed with a bikini model due to her training with All For One. Anything less than peak physical performance was not acceptable, along with any outside reaction to harassment or other threats. Such traits were not desirable of a weapon, and were therefore mercilessly removed from her personality. Not that it affected her anyway; if it came down to it, she had the capabilities to beat the shit out of anyone who tried anything with her.

She glanced up at the trio of boys and shot them a wink, pushing her breasts together with her arms to emphasize her cleavage. One of them promptly fainted, the other two struggling to keep him upright as Izuki stifled a laugh. _'You boys would have no chance anyway…'_

_x_

Izuki stood before the gates of U.A, the entirety of its campus spread in front of her. Four fifteen story buildings, its exterior entirely pale blue glass, with floating walkways connecting each of them at its middle. Off to the left side was an assortment of dormitories- all hero course students were provided with housing, separated by class and year. It was highly likely that each class would be cooperating with each other in the future as pro heros, so the main goal of the dorms was to nurture lasting relationships early on in their careers. In the distance, many different urban landscapes could be seen, ranging from sky scrapers to factories. Multiple training grounds and fields littered the campus, seemingly covering every possibility imaginable. There was a bus barn as well, presumably to transport students to offsite facilities too large to fit in the main campus.

The three boys Izuki encountered on the train were walking slightly in front of her, the one who passed out still slightly woozy, leaning on one of his bud's shoulders for support. They seemed to have spotted someone they were searching for, as they moved off to the side of the path as Izuki paid them no mind and continued with the ever-shifting horde of students to the exam hall. As she passed the boys, she heard them speaking about her yet again, presumably to their friend that wasn't on the train with them. She sighed and continued on the path, muttering something about horny boys.

The fourth boy wasn't even paying attention to the groupies surrounding him. He considered them nuisances as they weren't even close to his level in academics or combat. He honestly had no inkling as to why they were even attempting to get into U.A. His thoughts were interrupted as one of his lackeys punched his shoulder, attempting to gain his attention.

"Dude look, that's the girl right there! Look at this shit, dude-"

Bakugo froze, eyes following the green haired girl as she walked past them, his focus glued to the back of her head. His gaze faltered as he saw her clothing and its effect on her body, a very slight blush forming on his tan face. Time seemed to slow down as Bakugo stared, completely mesmerized by the unknown girl.

"Bakugo? You ok dude? I know she's hot but you never were really into girls, maybe you're gay and jerk off to yaoi doujins in your free time-"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch, I don't have time to be playing around with girls and their antics."

The three backed off, not wanting to anger Bakugo more than he already was. His mood seemed off, the threatening tone was still there but something about it was quite different from his usual threats. "Alright dude whatever, let's just get to the exam room." They began walking away, Bakugo following them as he was still in deep thought.

Never before had he even been remotely interested in a girl, deeming them all weaker than him and therefore irrelevant. But this girl.. Was different. Her aura exuded power and confidence, her entire being screaming superiority to the others around her. To most, this went unnoticed, but Bakugo was no normal student. He had become very skilled at reading people, categorizing them into people he saw as weak and useless, or strong and possible allies. So far, near everyone he had every encountered had been placed into the former category, but there was something about this girl that had her leaning to the latter. He shook his head, focusing himself for the tasks ahead. He would worry about his girl problems later, as he had a test to dominate in first.

_x_

Izuki tapped her pen against her face while she sat in the extravagant lecture hall, upwards of one hundred thousand applicants filling the space. She was the only person in her immediate area who had finished the test, the students around her visibly struggling, even though the allocated time for the exam had nearly expired. Soon enough, time was called, and miniature robots scurried between the rows of seats to collect the test papers. As the remainder of the tests were being collected, Present Mic returned to the podium, his face appearing on a giant projection spanning the entirety of the stage. He began explaining the procedure for the practical exam, something about defeating mock enemies and gaining points. Izuki was zoning out, barely paying attention as she already knew the rules for the exam. As Present Mic finished, he called for any questions, and to Izuki's slight surprise the room initially remained deathly quiet. That is, until a tall, well built male with blue hair and glasses a couple of seats to the left of Izuki stood up rigidly and raised his hand as high as possible, spouting about how Present Mic forgot to explain portions of the test and how it was disrespectful. In Izuki's opinion, his obnoxious gestures and loud tone of voice was more "disrespectful" than Present Mic's slip up. The blue haired student then turned around and pointed directly at Izuki.

"And you! The entire time during the exam you were sleeping, distracting the people around you! Considering your attitude and attire, you must only be here to undermine the others!"

'_Are you fucking kidding me?'_

Izuki slightly shifted her head, her gaze meeting that of the brat who started shit talking her. For a moment, nothing happened, the two just staring at each other as the rest of the students in the area had their attention focused on them as well. Izuki's eyes glowed green for a split second, and Iida suddenly felt a suffocating pressure invading his being. _'What is this..! The air is thick with malicious intent.. I can barely stand!' _Just as quickly as it came, the pressure disappeared and he clumsily plopped down into his seat, sweat dampening his blazer jacket as his thighs shook. Present Mic took that as a cue to resume his speech, explaining that the fourth robot was merely an obstacle and there was no merit to defeating it. Izuki kept her eyes trained on the blue haired boy as he desperately tried to cull his body's shaking, staring straight ahead at the stage.

Izuki merely scoffed and looked down at her desk, where a holographic "B" was floating in front of her. Each other applicant had a hovering letter before them, corresponding to their designated practical block. She slowly stood up, following the throng of students exiting the auditorium, but not before catching a glimpse of Iida rushing ahead.

'_Pussy.'_

_x_

Izuki stood before a massive set of gates, behind which lied a massive city scape easily spanning a couple of square kilometers. The other applicants assigned to her block were preparing themselves, either stretching or warming up their quirks. One particular boy was crouched down against the wall, his blue hair covering his eyes as his hands hung loosely at his sides. She hadn't meant to scare him that much with her killing intent, but she got slightly carried away. Surprisingly, the boy was taking it fairly well now, all remnants of his fear seemingly gone, replaced with a burning passion to succeed in the test. _'He's a little too stuck up, but he has good potential.'_

The large steel gates then began slowly creeping open, grinding against the concrete floor as a large digital clock above it was counting down the seconds until the test began. With that, Izuki slid into position, her left foot about a forearm's length in front of her right, her torso bent over her thighs as one hand was supporting her weight, the other behind her in a crude imitation of a three point stance. She closed her eyes as her body began glowing green, a dense aura surrounding her person. The energy surrounding her suddenly expanded, creating a small crater in the concrete surrounding her. A coat of green aura completely enveloped her body, her eyes opening to reveal her eyes glowing emerald with potent energy. Her feet dug further into the concrete as the timer reaches zero, the gates finally groaning to a stop, revealing a urban street littered with robots of varying sizes. Izuki grinned as her aura finally stopped growing, the pressure settling as Present Mic's voice was heard all across campus, the words that would lead each and every one of them to their future.

"**READY, START!"**


End file.
